Determination
Determination is the name of a single by the band LASTGASP. The song was used as the first opening for the second season of the Yowamushi Pedal anime up through episode 12. Days, the other song on the album, was used as the theme song for Yowamushi Pedal Re:RIDE. Tracks :1. Determination :2. Days :3. Determination (Off Vocal) :4. Days (Off Vocal) Determination Rōmaji= Oikoshiteikenai sono wake ga Itsudatte boku na no wakatteru Sono hi o kesenaide Kawaritai to tsuyoku negau hodo Joubu na ketsui o e ni egaita kimi dasu nowa Omote ni dasenai kimochi ga Bokura no kokoro niwa takusan tsumatteru kara Na mo nai hibi ga mi o musubu you ni Mou nokottenai saigo no itteki o shiboridashite Oikoshiteikenai sono wake ga itsudatte boku na no wakatteru Fumidasu mou ippo ga bokura o sukuu kara Kachi mo make mo nanihitotsu kimatterya shinai noni Sono hi o kesenaide Namida no mukou e Atama ja rikai deki terukedo, kokoronojunbi ga madamada deki tenai yo wa Tobikomu yūki ga dasenai bokura no Iiwake janai ka yo Sonotoki o matteru sore dake ja Dame datte bokura mo wakatteru Fumidasu "mōippo" ga se kai o kaerukara Saki mo ato mo mada hitotsu mo miteyashinainoni Soko kara nigenaide Mezashita basho made Ittai nani o son'nani kowagatteru n dai? Konoyo no owari mitaina kao shi ya gatte sa Saki wa ima to surechigattekara shika mienai Sono-me o sorasanaide Oikoshite ikenai sono wake ga Itsu datte boku'na no wakatteru Fumidasu "mōippo" ga bokura o sukuukara Kachi mo make mo nan hitotsu kimatteyashinainoni Sono hi o kesanaide Namida no mukō e |-| Japanese= 追い越して行けないその理由(わけ)が いつだって「自分(ぼく)」なの分かってる その希望(ひ)を消さないで 変わりたいと強く願うほど 強固(じょうぶ)な決意を何かが掻き乱すのは 表に出せない苦悩(きもち)が 僕等の心臓(こころ)には沢山詰まっているから 名も無い日々が実を結ぶように もう残ってない最後の一滴を絞り出して 追い越して行けないその理由(わけ)が いつだって「自分(ぼく)」なの分かってる 踏み出す「もう一歩」が僕等を救うから 勝利(かち)も敗北(まけ)も何一つ決まってやしないのに その希望(ひ)を消さないで 挫折(なみだ)の向こうへ 「頭じゃ理解出来てるけど、心の準備がまだまだ出来てないよ」は 飛び込む勇気が出せない僕等の 言い訳じゃないかよ その時を待ってる　それだけじゃ 駄目だって僕等も分かってる 踏み出す「もう一歩」が明日(せかい)を変えるから 未来(さき)も過去(あと)もまだひとつも見てやしないのに そこから逃げないで 目指した場所まで 一体なにをそんなに怖がってるんだい？ この世の終わりみたいな顔しやがってさ 未来(さき)は現在(いま)とすれ違ってからしか見えない その目を逸らさないで 追い越して行けないその理由(わけ)が いつだって「自分(ぼく)」なの分かってる 踏み出す「もう一歩」が僕等を救うから 勝利(かち)も敗北(まけ)も何ひとつ決まってやしないのに その希望(ひ)を消さないで 挫折(なみだ)の向こうへ Audio Determination - LASTGASP Days Rōmaji= Kakinaguttekita risou no jibun towa Kagirinaku tooi genzaichi nanda yo Misukasarenagara fukitonda keshiki ga Bukiyou na boku no senaka o oshiteru Mabataki suru tabi ni chigau iro dakedo Miotoshiteita kakera o atsumete Machigatta hi ya tsurai omoide Soredemo koko made kitandaro? "Kō shite ireba" ni jama o saretemo Sono omoi nigorasenaide yo "Akiramete owari" nante kantan sugiru daro? Keikaku shitekita risou no basho towa Kakujitsu ni chigau "yorimichi" no ue de Gutto nomikonda ano hi no kimochi ga Fukigen na kimi no senaka o oshiteru Mabataki suru tabi ni chigau iro dakedo Miotoshiteita kakera o atsumete Nagedashita hi ga yasashikutatte Soredemo koko made kitanda yo "Kou shi te mire ba?" ni mayowasaretemo kono nagai michi wa tsuzukunda yo "Wakaranai koto" o itsumo kangaesugiru daro? Kakinaguttekita risou no jibun towa Kagirinaku tooi genzaichi nanda yo Gutto nomikonda ano hi no kimochi wa Mada soko ni aru koto o wasurenaide Machigatta hi ya tsurai omoide Soredemo koko made kitandaro? "Kou shite ireba" ni jama o saretemo Sono omoi nigorasenaide yo "Akiramete owari" nante kitto Madamada saki ni totteokeba ii daro? |-| Japanese= 書きなぐってきた理想の自分とは 限りなく遠い現在地なんだよ 見透かされながら吹き飛んだ景色が 不器用な僕の背中を押してる 瞬きするたびに違う色だけど 見落としていた可能性(カケラ)を集めて 間違った日や辛い思い出 それでもここまで来たんだろ？ 「こうしていれば」に邪魔をされても その思い濁らせないでよ 「諦めて終わり」なんて簡単過ぎるだろ？ 計画してきた理想の場所とは 確実に違う「寄り道」の上で ぐっと飲み込んだあの日の気持ちが 不機嫌な君の背中を押してる 瞬きするたびに違う色だけど 見落としていた可能性(カケラ)を集めて 投げ出した日が優しくたって それでもここまで来たんだよ 「こうしてみれば？」に迷わされても この長い道は続くんだよ 「分からない事」をいつも考え過ぎるだろ？ 書きなぐってきた理想の自分とは 限りなく遠い現在地なんだよ ぐっと飲み込んだあの日の気持ちは まだそこに在る事を忘れないで 間違った日や辛い思い出 それでもここまで来たんだろ? 「こうしていれば」に邪魔をされても その思い濁らせないでよ 「諦めて終わり」なんてきっと まだまだ先に取っておけばいいだろ？ Category:Music Category:OP Category:Untranslated Media